The Right Words
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ok, first off, this is the longest fic I have ever written;. With that being said, its a little QuatreXWufei get together, and its so sweet you'll need a dentist after.


Spoot: I don't know what the hell I think I'm doing…

Wufei: Can I assume this will be about Duo?

Spoot: your assumption would be wrong.

The Right Words

She laughed a bit as she passed him his mug of hot strong black bliss. Wufei looked up at her with a small smile. "Well, I'm glad you got a kick out of it. I was not so easily amused." He took the cup and sat down. Sally was amused by just about anything, but this had her in stitches. "Oh lighten up Constable." His hair stood up as he choked on the coffee. She laughed and continued. "…Wuffers. Lighten up before I throw a lamp at you." She sat down as well. "I don't find it funny." He calmly stated as he wiped coffee from his chin. " _Constable Wuffers_ …where does Duo come up with these names?" Sally pressed her lips together in thought. "I like it." She said. "I think you could use the teasing. The other day he called me Shnazzy spoe. I think it's healthy for him. What an imagination."

"Marvel while you can, one day you'll get sick of it. I have. I thought he was done and happy with the last one."

"Fey Fey" Sally said sweetly. Wufei rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, that one…I don't know how much more of this I can take! I'm at my end's wit."

"Wits end" Sally corrected.

"Yes, thank you."

Quatre entered the conference room with a big smile for the two inhabitance. "Good morning Constable." He sang out. Wufei shot out of his chair and turned swiftly to face the blond. "NOT YOU TOO!" He hollered. Quatre held his hands up in surrender. "Sally...little help…" He squeaked. Sally laughed. "You brought this upon yourself dear." She said cheerily. Moisture formed in Quatre's eyes. "That's…true." He said softly. Wufei sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Oh what's the point? Forget it. Mission packet is in the file drawer. I'll get it and go over it with you…" Wufei looked over at sally, and she could see he was once again defeated. She gave him a light smile with a sigh. He shook his head and turned, heading for the other room.

Quatre looked to Sally then back at where Wufei once was. He saddened himself and once more looked to Sally. "You think he hates us?" He asked softly. Sally shook her head as she tightened one of her curled pigtails. "Nah, he's just grouchy. He loves us. In his own way that is…" Quatre nodded, trying to believe it, trying to once again find his happy. "I…feel bad for him." He said as he looked longingly into the other room. "He's…a fish…out of water here…" He seemed to be focusing on Wufei as he worked. Trying to burrow into the other man's head and look around. "Leave him alone Cat…." Sally warned. Quatre jerked his head to her with a loud, "HUH?!" She giggled. "You like him…"

"I do not!" Quatre snapped as he fiddled with the buttons on his cuffs. "I…I just feel him…" He looked back over his shoulder. "…is all..." Sally watched the blond gaze in on the Asian. She put hands on her hips and watched as the blond slowly turned his body and watch with focused eyes. If Quatre _didn't_ have a thing for Wufei…She was a rhinoceros. "He's so…" He narrowed his eyes, "Determined..." He said softly. Sally gave a short nod he couldn't see. "Indeed, he is…and so are you, now, shouldn't you be in there working _with_ him? Hmmmmm?" Quatre turned to her and smiled a bit. "Oh yeah!" He let out in a chuckle. "I almost forgot." He gave a wave and headed to the file room.

"What took you?" Wufei barked. Quatre didn't seem to mind this. In fact, it never bothered him. Orders were orders and he was actually fine with how snippy Wufei could be about work. Everyone else seemed upset by it. "Sorry. Sally was…I mean I was…that is…" Wufei shut him up by handing him a folder full of pages. "I don't care Winner." He stated dully. Quatre smiled and sat down right there on the floor and pulled the pages out and got right to work. This was the way he liked it to be honest. He, and Wufei, alone and quiet. Heero would have, by now, become fed up with the other Asian's " _attitude"_ and started an argument. Duo would have, by now, bugged Wufei so bad that the vain on his head would protrude. Trowa, by now, would have wondered off and made Wufei so violently angry…

However, Quatre was never a problem. A light teasing every now and then, but nothing to upset the other man. Sally was indeed correct. Quatre did like Wufei. He just never thought about going after this idea. He liked things the way they were. He was content with the "what if" Fantasy. He didn't want to mess anything up. He knew how Wufei was and how he could get, and he didn't want to upset him. Wufei cut his eyes at the blond, then for some odd reason, had to look again. This time engaging in conversation. "What are you doing?" He actually sounded puzzled. Quatre looked up and had to smile. The face staring back was one of innocent wonder. He let out a soft giggle, "I'm working of curse." He said. Wufei rolled his eyes and knelt beside him. "Yes, I can see that…but what are you doing _on the floor?_ " Quatre laughed again. All he had as an answer was a shrug. Wufei shook his head then took some pages from the other man and looked them over. "These go in this stack." And, just like that, it was back to work.

By the time they were done Quatre was getting hungry and the sun was starting to set. Wufei threw a stack of papers on a table and let out a sigh. "Screw this, it's passed eight now…." He paused his vocalized thought and looked to Quatre. "I'm hungry. Are you?" The blond nodded. "I'll heat up some noodles when I get back to my apartment." He said. Wufei honestly looked displeased with that answer. "Are you sure? Because I was thinking of getting a burger…I've about had it with noodles and takeout." Quatre let out a chuckle. "Yeah, same here…what are you suggesting?" He asked. Wufei shrugged and headed for the door. "I'm not suggesting anything; I'm asking if you want a burger." Quatre blinked as he watched the man gather up a light jacket and keys. "Hm? Wait, are you asking me to join you for dinner?" He said in a shaky silly voice. Wufei looked to him then jerked his head to the side a bit. The gesture for, "Lets go."

This wasn't real. Quatre was staring down at a big, juicy, mouthwatering burger. Wufei was just getting his and sitting down. "Something wrong?" He asked as he got seated. Quatre shook his head. "Just that…I…honestly never thought you would ever…invite me, let alone anyone, to dinner with you…" He said as he looked up with his eyes. Wufei was actually smiling. This caused Quatre to stare, and stare hard. "I am human after all, I get hungry…and…I won't lie. I do enjoy your company. You don't bother me as much."

" _as…much?"_

Wufei narrowed his eyes, though the look on his face screamed playful. "You teas me." He said in a sly tone. He then promptly bit down on his burger. Quatre looked down, hiding his now red face. "I'm sorry…" He began. Wufei took a moment to swallow before he said, "Don't be." Then went back to eating. This wasn't real…

Quatre was quit nervous and a bit shaken as he entered a dark apartment behind Wufei. The sounds of keys hitting a table could be heard then the lights came on. The apartment was a wreck! Trash was all over the floor and a pillow was torn to shreds. Quatre's eyes went wide. Wufei looked angry. "LE LE! FRONT AND CENTER!" Wufei bellowed. Quatre looked shocked and a little more shaken. Who in the world was Le Le? He got his answer when a tiny dog came into the room. It quickly cowered and wiggled it's way up to Wufei. "Le Le…look at this mess! Just look!" Wufei spoke as he let out a gasp. "You killed this pillow! Look!" The dog wiggled its body as it rolled onto it's back. "Bed. Now Missy!" Wufei barked. The little dog scooted around then jumped up and ran to a small kennel. Wufei looked to Quatre and dropped his shoulders. "I…am so sorry for this!"

Quatre waved his hands around. "NO! No, really! It's ok! I understand!" He said. Wufei didn't look happy though. He began to pick up, and without missing a beat, Quatre helped him. Wufei begged him, and tried to stop him, but he wouldn't hear it. Quatre helped him get it all cleaned up then the two plopped down on the sofa. Quatre finally got a good look into the private life of one Chang Wufei. The small apartment was mostly empty. A couch, TV stand, TV, a few DVDs strewed about on the coffee table, and a dog crate, with one, dog. He never would have guessed Wufei would have had a dog, or movies…or…a coffee table. Quatre always pictured the hard ass sleeping on the floor and eating off paper plates.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Huh?!"

Wufei chuckled; he had a remote in his hand. "Wanna watch a movie!" He reiterated. Quatre blinked a few times. Wufei sighed and turned on the TV then hopped up and went for his messy movie section. He looked about for something good then smiled. "Alice in Wonderland ok?" He asked as he took it out of the box. Quatre nodded. Was this real? First the burger and polite conversation, then the dog issue, now this? There was no way this was even remotely real! And to add on…what exactly was going on here? Dinner…his place…a movie…Quatre suddenly felt his lungs expand into his throat.

Wufei nodded and set the movie up then took his place by Quatre on the couch. "Are you ok?" He asked. Quatre looked to him with a little nod. He had his hands tucked tightly in his lap. Wufei took notice and leaned back. "Relax; I'm not going to bite you. Besides, I've already had my meal." He let out a laugh when Quatre looked ready to piss his pants. "I'm kidding! Calm down!" Quatre chuckled a bit as he wrung his hands tightly together.

Wufei settled and took on a calmer, concerned tone. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked in a relaxed soothing voice. Quatre didn't know what to say, or do. He couldn't think. Wufei sat up a bit. "Want a glass of water?" Quatre must have agreed to that, though he wasn't sure. Wufei got up and headed for the kitchen. Suddenly Quatre realized why Wufei had become so concerned. He was breathing heavy and gripping his pants so tight his knuckles where white. Dear god, not now! Not here, no! Please not a panic attack! The more he tried to stop the panic, the more it grew in his belly. By the time Wufei returned Quatre was pacing around the room.

He sat the glass down and stood back a bit, allowing Quatre room to breathe and move around. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to. Quatre knew he was there just by the way the room felt. He looked to the Asian and smiled a bit as he wrung his hands together. "I'm sorry!" He began, "I think I'm just tired…" Wufei nodded immediately, letting Quatre have the lie to save face, and pride. "I'll take you home." He said gently. "NO! No…t-that's ok! I mean, I'm ok! I mean, I'm fine! I mean…"

"Quatre, it's ok…breath…"

"I can't." He said simply. Wufei smiled and approached slowly. "Do I have permission to touch you?" Quatre nodded hard. Wufei reached over, put a gentle hand on the other man's shoulder, and guided him to the couch. Quatre sat, taking shallow breath after shallow breath. "Easy, just relax." Wufei said as he passed the man the glass of water. Quatre took a sip then handed it back and Wufei put it up. "There now, that's good, that's better…." He sat across from Quatre, on the coffee table, allowing space. "Breath, iiiin…and ouuuut….there you go…."

Before long, Quatre was breathing normally. He was still shaking, but he had a grip now. Wufei was watching from his spot on the table. Quatre leaned over a bit and put his head in his hands. "You think I'm a freak…" He muffled out. Wufei didn't answer. Instead, he began a story. "Once….when I was about sixteen…I had an opportunity to meet my idol."

"Jacky Chan?" Quatre said dully.

"Lets not be racist." Wufei said with a chuckle. "But…yeah. Anyway…the time came for me to walk up and shake his hand…I got so nervous that once my hand was in his…I blacked out." Quatre looked up with his eyes and watched as Wufei laughed. Who was this guy and what had he done with Wufei? "So…you…don't think I'm a freak?" He asked slowly. Wufei shook his head and tilted it a little. "No. Because if I did, then I would need to call myself out as well…and, that's not what makes me a freak." His tone was sly. Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Ok…now I gotta ask…who are you and what have you done with Fey Fey…" Wufei raised a brow as well. "I'll allow it…" He stood and pat the other man's shoulder then took the glass to the kitchen. Quatre blinked. Ok, so he was still himself.

"Le Le, come." He made a kissing noise as he walked back to the living area. The little dog rushed him and jumped on the couch right as he was sitting. She tackled him and started the kissing assault. Wufei laughed and turned his head this way and that way as he "fought" her off. "PPPPFFFF! No! Help!" He chirped out. Quatre couldn't help but laugh. "Awww! She's cute! What is she?" He asked. Wufei looked to him as she stuck her tongue in his ear. He made a weird face and shivered. "Euugh…uh…mutt mostly, she's got some bull dog in her as far as I know. I rescued her about a year ago." Quatre smiled and reached a hand out to her. She backed up a bit. "Le Le. Be sweet!" He snapped. She didn't. She growled. Quatre pulled back. "Its ok, she doesn't know me." Wufei eyed him, then the dog. "Le…I said be sweet." She looked at him and her whole body began to wiggle. She jumped to the floor and rushed the door.

Wufei let out a sigh and got up. "Come on, I'll take her for a walk then take you home." Quatre looked up at him and nodded slowly. He was already leashing Le Le. Quatre stood and brushed his hair back, only to have it flop right back in his face. Wufei looked to him right as Le Le barked. Quatre jumped a bit, as he was still nervous. "Shush!" Wufei snapped as he opened the door. "Sorry, she just really needs to go." Quatre shook his head. "I'm ok, just shaken…I'm…sorry about all that…" He began as he followed Wufei out. The man shook his head. "No big deal." He said. He wasn't asking. He wasn't asking what it was all about. He either knew, and wasn't rubbing it in…or he wasn't worried about it. Quatre watched him as they walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. He let his dog make a few stops then he headed to his car. Quatre was right behind him with his head down. Depression came with panic disorder, and usually followed an attack. The last thing he needed at this moment was to be alone.

Wufei opened the door to his car and Le Le jumped right in. Quatre reached for the door handle right as Wufei pressed the button that unlocked all the doors. Perfect timing. Quatre sat down and leaned his head on the window. Wufei got in and shut the door. He had a few things to deal with before starting. He got the dog in the back…twice. Then he had to move a few things here and there. He looked to Quatre as he moved some papers. "Feeling ok?" He asked. Quatre nodded and sat up some. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine; I'll be ok with some sleep." Wufei stared at him for a moment then went back to his tasks. "I've decided…I'm not taking you home." He said as he started the car. Quatre eyed him then back out the window. "Then where are we going." He asked dully.

"Duo's."

Quatre sat up, shock all over his face. "You're mad!" Wufei laughed hard. "You're kidding right?! What is this!" Wufei eyed him then back at the road. "You look like you could use the entertainment." He said simply. "Duo entertains you." Quatre gaped as Wufei spoke. He blinked a few times then looked back out the window. "Yeah, but…what about you…" Wufei said nothing. He only turned up the radio a bit. Quatre looked back at him. This seemed more like a couples argument then a regular moment between two coworkers. He furrowed his brow. He reached over, turned the radio down, and looked to Wufei. "Seriously, you don't need to take me over there…I'm ok."

"Duo owes me forty bucks, and he has my sweatshirt still…"

"Wait…he has your things?"

"I spent last night over there because we were working late and I ended up at his place…what? Why are you looking at me like…" Wufei blinked in thought then covered his tracks. "We're not together." Quatre blinked.

"I didn't…"

"The look on your face…you looked ready to jump from the car…" Quatre looked down a bit. "Just, take me home and go enjoy your night." Wufei once more turned up the radio. Quatre turned it right back down, this time in anger. Wufei looked to him. "I told you, We're going to Duo's. Deal with it. You're kidnapped." Quatre blinked. Wufei turned the radio up. Thus, ending the conversation.

Duo opened the door and blinked a few times. He was expecting Wufei, but not Quatre. He stuck his head out a bit then shut the door a little on himself so no one could see inside his apartment. "I kidnapped him, move it and let us in, what are you hiding! A body! Who do you have in there! Open the damn door!" Quatre jumped a bit. Duo rolled his eyes. "You don't own me! This happens to be _my_ house y'know! This ain't work! You cant just boss me! What's he doing here! I told you don't bring people here!" Wufei put his hands on his hips. He leaned over a bit and whispered to Quatre, "Back up." The man did as he was told, shocked he could even move.

"Let me in."

"No!"

"Open the door."

"Fuck off!"

"You asked for it."

"NO DON'T!"

Wufei promptly body slammed the door and knocked Duo back hard. "Let's go." He said sweetly. Quatre's eyes were so big an alien would have come down and asked for it's ship back. Wufei chuckled and stepped over Duo and right into the spotless apartment. Le Le was right behind him. Stepping _on_ Duo. "Oh not the dog!" He said as she stepped on his face. Quatre stood there, in shock, watching this odd display of familiarity and friendship. He never thought he would see this. "Where's my sweater?!"

"Sweater?"

"Yeah, my Gleeming Hoodie? Where is it? The one I wore over here…"

"Ah, yeah it's…folded and…put up with…ACK! Get your dog!"

Wufei popped his head back into the room and snapped his fingers. Le Le stopped licking Duo and marched up to her owner with pride. Duo sat up and eyed Quatre then raised a brow. "You can come in…" He said. Quatre stood there, ready for another attack. "Leave him." Wufei said as he turned back into Duo's room. "He'll come in when he's ready." Duo tilted his head a bit. "What's this?" He mumbled in a playful way. He got up, walked right out the door, and shut it. He eyed Quatre while he reached in his pocket. "Cigarette?" He asked. Quatre shook his head. Duo shrugged and lit himself one. "So, you and Wufei." Quatre looked confused. This was honestly the first he had ever spoken to Duo outside of work. Frankly the only one he talked to outside of work was Trowa, but that was because they were roommates. Duo chuckled and continued, "You know, you and Wufei…gettn' close…" Quatre almost shit a brick.

"NO! No! It's not like that! No! I just, no, he…a burger…movie…his house was a mess! I…"

"Would you leave him alone! You're so annoying, you know that!" Wufei snapped as he stepped out. Duo looked to him with one of his goof ball smiles. "We went and got some food then stopped off at my place. If that means something, I didn't know. Now quit being stupid." He said as he gave the man a playful punch in the head. Duo laughed and rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact Wufei knew what that meant. "Yeah yeah, I was only joking." Duo said with another famous eye roll. Wufei shoved him a bit then threw his sweatshirt over his shoulder. "We're about to leave. You got my money?" Duo sighed. "God damn it Wufei! Can I catch a break!"

"No." He said as he held out a hand. Duo dug in his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out the money and slapped it in the other man's hand. "You're a cruel man Fey." He said as he put his wallet back. Wufei counted the money then put it in his pocket. "Mh. Yes, well…anything you need while I'm here?" Duo shook his head. "Not that I can think of…oh! Unless you're going to the store…I need a pack." Wufei nodded and agreed he would do that before heading home then they waved Duo off and headed to the parking lot. "Why cant he get his own pack?" Quatre asked as he got in the car. "He doesn't want to leave his house." Wufei said as he sat. "He's a bit weird about people, as you could tell. He goes to work, and that's it." Quatre once more, looked in shock. He would have never imagined Duo being scared to venture out into the world. "He's got a thing about germs and all that…" Wufei finished. "I bet you money he's in the shower right now…" He pulled out a com unit. "Ten bucks."

"You're on!" Quatre said with a laugh. Wufei rang Duo and waited for an answer, he had the com on speaker. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"About to get in the shower _MOTHER_! I can still feel your dog's germs on me! Why?"

"I needed to know. I'll leave your cigarettes on the porch then?"

"Thank you."

Wufei eyed Quatre as he hung up. "That makes fifty bucks." He said, holding out a hand. Quatre slapped the money in it. "He's right, you're cruel…" Wufei chuckled as he put the money in the console of his car. Quatre watched him as he started the car and drove from the parking lot. This was all new to him. He had known these guys for quite a few year, but he realized…he didn't know them at all. That bothered him. It made him feel like shit thinking about how he had distanced himself from everyone. He looked out the window as depression creeped back in a little bit. It didn't stay long. Wufei stopped at the store. He told both inhabitance to "Stay" Then went in the store. Quatre looked at Le Le and got nervous. She was looking him right in the eye as she wagged her tail. They had gotten off to a rocky start and she looked like the kind of dog that would bite without warning.

Wufei broke the tension by getting back in the car. "Get in the back!" He barked and Le Le did as she was told. "And stop being a bitch!" He snapped at her. She licked her chops. "Show no fear, they smell it." He said as he handed Quatre a plastic bag. "I've never been good with dogs." He said. He recalled a time on the beach with Heero. The man practically forced him into playing with two hounds. "Eh, me either, I like cats mostly, but Le is special." He said as he threw a pack of smokes into the console. Quatre blinked in confusion. Were those Duo's? Or…He looked in the bag and had to smile. Gummy bears. He loved gummy bears. The smile faded when he realized they were probably meant for Wufei, or Duo. No one ever gave him that kind of thought. "I hope you like Gummy bears, I didn't know what to get you." Wufei said. Quatre jerked his head up. "These are for me?" He asked. Wufei nodded. "I was thinking about'ch while I was in there. Went outta my way and everything." He smiled when he saw Quatre brighten up and smile big. "Y-you didn't…Oh…thank you!" Quatre said in a tiny voice as he hugged the bag to his chest. Wufei nodded and put the car in gear and off they went.

The task was complete and they were now driving down the road. The time was almost 11 and the radio was up. The back window was down and Le Le had her head out sniffing the air as smells whizzed by her. Wufei was in his own world as he searched for a station on the radio at the same time trying to watch the road. "Fuck this." He snapped. This made Quatre shoot him a look. "Find something good. No country and no rap please…" He said as he watched the road. Quatre blinked at the buttons then hit one. "Leave it!" Wufei snapped in excitement. Quatre pulled away and looked out the window. He didn't recognize the area and a sudden rush of fear overtook him. "Wh-where are we?" Wufei turned the radio down. "You don't trust me, do you…" Quatre looked to him then lowered his eyes. "I didn't say that…"

"You didn't need to. I see it. You don't trust men easily. I see you with Sally and you're as relaxed as can be but the moment one of us walks in you kinda stiffen up." Quatre felt the anger build up. "Oh what the fuck do you know!" Wufei's eyes widened. He had never heard language like that from the blond. This meant one of two things. He was right, or he was wrong. "Why don't you mind your own business and get outta my head. And…take me home." Wufei nodded and pulled into a drive way then backed out and went down the road in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of silence, Quatre sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean all that…" He was leaning on the window, staring out into the darkness of the countryside. Wufei looked to him then back at the road. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Fair enough." Wufei said as he reached for the radio. "I swear its been this way all my life…" Wufei pulled his hand back a bit. "Are you sure you don't want to talk…" Quatre eyed him then put his head back on the window. "What good would it do…" He moaned out. "It's pointless to sit here and tell you my life story or something…it would just bore you." It got quiet again for a bit then Wufei spoke. "I _am_ listening you know. Whatever it is…I'll listen." Quatre kept his eyes on the speeding countryside. "I understand if you don't want to, but when you do…I'm here."

"Can you just drop it."

"Sure can." And with that, he did. He didn't mention it again. He knew to wait his turn with things like this. He learned from dealing with Duo for the most part. That guy had some real issues that he didn't care to talk about at first. Nevertheless, before long Wufei had learned everything about Duo and learned his ways. Thus becoming comfortable with him and earning trust from the otherwise secluded Maxwell.

It wasn't long before Quatre finally spoke again. He fiddles with a piece of trash in a compartment in the door. "A-and about…going home…I, I dunno what I want…on the one hand, I don't want to…I'm actually having fun…but then…I just think…I'm bugging you, or I've angered you, or something and I need to just go home so I can crawl in a hole and die…" Wufei raised a brow. "I got holes at my place." Quatre looked to him and a big goofy grin crossed his face. Wufei eyed him and chuckled. "I do. Big ones. You'll be comfortable while you drift off into nothingness."

"Ah, death you sweet bliss!" Quatre chuckled out. Wufei laughed. He had a bit of a twisted sense of humor and he was pleased to see Quatre might have the same. "Sorry, that was weird huh…" Wufei chuckled again and shook his head. "Nah! I found it funny! I'm a bit twisted." Quatre laughed as well and relaxed a bit. "That's good…I don't think we would be such good friends if you were normal." Wufei nodded and turned the radio up a bit. He turned his head slowly and looked dead at Quatre. "Ever been to a grave yard…"Quatre looked so happy he could burst. Wufei looked back at the road with a pleased look on his face. He began to pick up speed.

The two got out of the car at the same time, even Le Le made it out in sync. The cemetery was fogged over and as creepy as could be. Some of the head stones were broken and crumbling. Wufei looked to Quatre who was looking around in amazement. He smirked; something came over him as he crept up to the blond. "YAAAAAH!" He yelled as he grabbed Quatre, making him jump clean out of his skin. Wufei never laughed so hard. "Not funny! I coulda' choked!" He snapped as he giggled. Wufei gave him the finger as he walked backwards into the gates. "Is that right!" Quatre snapped as he charged the man and grabbed onto him in a playful way. "Name the time and place." Wufei's brow rose. "Here…now." Quatre gasped and let Wufei go and backed up a bit. "Were those the wrong words?" He asked. Quatre shook his head. Did he really just get propositioned for sex…at midnight…in a graveyard…by the man he had a huge crush on…He felt his knees buckle. Wufei grabbed him to steady him a bit.

Quatre looked him right in the eye, leaned in, wished for the best and planted a kiss on Wufei. His eyes widened when Wufei deepened the kiss without missing a beat. Like he had been waiting for it this whole time. He could feel Wufei's body pressing against his as the kiss got more passionate and his mind began to race. Was this about to happen? Fear gripped at him, but it was swallowed up by Wufei's touch. He shut his eyes, letting this happen as if it were no big deal. Not every kiss led to sex. Wufei wasn't like that. He just couldn't be like that. He would never do that, so Quatre hoped. Wufei broke the kiss, approached the car, and opened the door. "Le, load up." The dog rushed the car and jumped right in. Wufei shut the door and she stared at him in confusion.

He approached Quatre who was now in a state of stupor. "Pick a spot, and lets make this quick." He said. Quatre blinked and came crashing back into reality. What? No…he nodded and looked around, though now his heart was sinking. Wufei took his hand and began to drag him to a spot surrounded by headstones. Quatre could feel the panic grow, though it felt more like excitement, but also disappointment. He thought Wufei was different; he had hoped he wasn't like…He sighed. Oh well, he chocked it up to a loss. He would either stop Wufei, or just let it happen and zone out like he always did.

They reached the destination and Wufei sat down, patting the ground. "I get Teresa, you get John." He said with a sick playful smile. Quatre sat on his assigned grave. "Listen I…" He was cut off by Wufei pressing his lips on his neck. The blond let out a light moan and shut his eyes. Truth be told, he was enjoying this a little too much. This wasn't forced, nor was this something blocked out. He was aware of every touch, every hot breath. He was almost excited, and he was starting to focus on the other man. This wasn't the same…

Wufei inched closer as he put his hands up the blond's shirt. Quatre had a hard time figuring out what to do with his hands, so he held them out. Wufei grabbed one of them, pulled it to his chest, and placed it there. Quatre kept it there, not knowing what else to do. Wufei pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Have you… been with a man?" He asked. Quatre nodded, he had, but... "Are you sure, you seem nervous…is this your first time?" Quatre shook his head hard. Wufei sat back. "You don't need to lie to me, it's ok." Quatre looked him dead in the eye and in three seconds told his life story. "I was raped." He said dully. It only took three words to cause Wufei to enter Hulk Mode. "I'll kill him." He snarled. Quatre's eyes widened. "You're the only one who knows that…" he said with haste. He hadn't expected Wufei to get so…excited. He felt as though the man would go on a rampage, and it started to scare him. "Please don't tell anyone…" He said in a squeaky voice.

Wufei snapped his head in the other man's direction. "Who was it, huh! Who did it!" Quatre looked down slowly and again, told his life story in three seconds. "My dad."

Wufei blinked and leaned in close. "Are you serious…" Quatre nodded. His shoulders were shaking a bit. Wufei reached over, pulled Quatre close, and wrapped his arms around him. Quatre felt it, but couldn't responding to it. He just leaned his head on Wufei's chest; his eyes were blank and lifeless. He never, ever told anyone that. There was a reason he stayed introverted and to himself. He didn't want anyone to know. He knew getting close to someone meant opening up, and he was a shut and locked door behind a brick wall covered in turrets and killer robots…and there was Wufei, with a goddamn sledgehammer and a sick smile, ready to tackle this. "I will never do anything you aren't ready for. I'm not gunna force anything. Look, I like you Quatre, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn your trust…if that means buying you packs of gummy bears then s'be it." Quatre blinked and sat up, staring Wufei in the eye. He smiled a bit. "And gummy worms?" Wufei nodded. "Anything you want…" Quatre leaned on him and shut his eyes. Those were the right words.

Spoot: *Blink* I wrote allot….

Duo: Is it any good? I sorta stopped reading after the 2,000 word mark…

Spoot: YOU'RE MY BETA!

Duo: *Shrugs* you don't pay me enough.

Spoot: Um…ok. Anyway, I may just end up doing chapters on this if the notion takes me. ENJOY!


End file.
